Bitten
by DefyGravityCC
Summary: Severus Snape is left for dead in the floor of the Shrieking Shack, what happens when a creature of the night finds him. Read and Review!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I J.K. Rowling. Wish I did and wish I was, but sadly no.

* * *

Prologue

Snape lay all but dead on the floor of the Shrieking Shack. He had done all he could to help Harry, son of Lily the only woman he had ever loved. He supposed his dying thoughts just might be enough to help him defeat Voldemort, or at least give Potter the upper hand.

Snape knew he did not have much longer to live. Potter and the girl with long bushy hair, whose name he couldn't remember in his weak state, had left him, thinking him already gone. Snape realized with a start that his soul was rising upward from his body, leaving it crumbled in a pool of crimson on the cold wooden floor. Lily, yes he would get to see his Lily very soon now.

He turned his attention back to his body as he continued to slowly float towards his love. That's when he saw the shrouded figure in the corner, who was slowly inching towards his maimed form. For one split second he believed the figure to be that of the Dark Lord, for the eyes shone crimson and the skin was pale, but as the man removed his cloak and bent on his knees by the broken corpse on the floor, Snape noticed that this man had cascading waist length brown hair, no this was someone else. Snape had never seen this man before.

The man reached his hand out and enclosed it around Snape's wrist, no doubt looking for a pulse, when he found none, but realized that the body was still warm he did something Snape had not expected. The stranger lifted his own wrist and slashed into it with his teeth. He thin lowered his severed wrist towards Snape's lips, using his other hand to part them to permit blood flow.

All that Snape knew about the Dark Arts came back to him. He knew what this monster was doing and he could not permit it. He tried to cry out, but no words came. It suddenly hit him; he wasn't going to see his Lily. His soul was being sucked back towards his body and before he could make a move to stop the reconnection he realized it was too late. He was back on the dirty dust covered blood stained floor.

Snape looked up into the eyes of the vampire that had just ruined his chances of ever meeting Lily again. He moved his arms towards the intruder's bleeding wrist with all intent off pushing it away, but when he made contact he lost control he was suddenly holding the wrist tighter against his lips, lapping up the blood, drinking savagely. Oh how he wished he could stop, but the blood just tasted so damn good.

He was lost in the taste, the warmth of it sliding down his throat. He was getting very tired though, he realized as his eyes struggled to stay open, that he would soon lose consciousness. He felt a tug of self loathing at the thought of what exactly he would be when he awakened; a monster as unnatural as the Dark Lord himself. With that thought everything faded to black.

* * *

Author's Note: I realize this is really short, but I promise the next chapter will be much longer. Reviews are welcome.


	2. The Letter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I J.K. Rowling. Wish I did and wish I was, but sadly no.

I would also like to thank all who reviewed the Prologue.

* * *

The Letter

Snape opened his eyes to the surrounding darkness. Every fabric of his being was aching in protest as he tried to sit up. He looked around not having any knowledge of where he was or how He had got there. As he finally got his bearings he realized he was in a broom closet. Snape shakily stood up and pushed against the door and it gave way instantly. As his red eyes scanned the room he recognized where he was, the Shrieking Shack. Then realization crashed into him, he remembered everything. Voldemort had tried to kill him; he was supposed to be dead. The snake had bitten him he had bled out. Blood, he had drunk blood. Snape's thoughts halted on one thing, the vampire, where was he.

Snape looked around the room frantically searching every corner; there was no sign of the beast that had done this to him. He scanned the room again with his now extraordinary vision. His eyes finally landed on a single piece of blank parchment, atop witch sat his wand. Severus reached down to, first retrieve his wand and place it safely back in his pocket, and secondly do retrieve the parchment. He did have a feeling that the parchment contained some bit of crucial information.

He took back out his wand, tapped the parchment once, and muttered, "Reveal your secrets". Ink blossomed along the page from the point that his wand had touched. Snape shook the page once, as if to dry the ink that had appeared, and began to read.

_Severus Snape, _

_I highly regret that I am not in the present condition to be with you when you awaken. It is most likely actually that by the time you read this I shall already be dead. I do believe that you are competent enough to survive without my future guidance, which is of course why I chose you. Being more than proficient at the Dark Arts I am confident that you already know the basics of vampirism. You will have a much easier time than most adapting to your new "lifestyle" .This being because, in most circumstances, immortals are of muggle decent, with no knowledge of potions which can curve blood cravings, shield sunlight, and so on. Wizard turned vampires are most uncommon, almost unheard of in history. I, myself am a wizard. I have grown tired of living, after six-hundred years of doing so, and have thus created you as a way of continuing my blood line. _

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Sterling Knox_

Severus stared down at the parchment, reading it three times over on the chance that he could have missed something. Yes, He did know the bare minimum when it came to the topic of vampirism, but knowing was much different from being! He tried to remain calm, although at that very moment he had a million thoughts swirling around inside his head. Where would he go? What about the potions Knox mentioned, how would he procure the ingredients to make them? Could he go back to Hogwarts and look through his old potions lab? What if someone saw him, how would he explain his still being alive? How long had it been since he was attacked by Nigini? What about the battle, who had won?

At that moment he made up his mind. He had to go back to Hogwarts. He would go asses the schools condition before making any further plans. With this clear in his mind he turned on his heel and headed towards the tunnel that would lead out to the whomping willow.

On his way through the passage he realized that he had not needed to light his wand in the shack to read his letter, nor did he need a light to see his way through the tunnel. His vision was perfect in the utter darkness. He continued crouching along the earth carved route. About three quarters of a way to the exit he started to hear a small thumping sound. Snape stopped in his tracks, for this sound awakened something deep within him.

He was suddenly aware of how his body was aching in a way he had never experienced before. It was almost as if someone had set fire to his very soul. It was thirst. He was thirsty and there was a living creature nearby. Snape quickly scanned the area in search of whatever was invoking these wretched feelings.

He saw it immediately in front of him, crouched down in a small dip of the tunnel floor. It was a rat. Without an ounce of hesitation Snape rocketed forward and caught the creature in his hand. As he made contact there was a sickening crunching sound of bones being broken into bits. He was stronger than he used to be. He paid little mind to this at the time being, as he was too consumed with the inhuman thirst that was begging to be quenched. Lifting the vermin to his lips he bit, and began to drink.

The rat's blood took a small edge off the fire, but too soon was the creature drained of blood. Severus needed more, but his head was now clear enough to process thought. He continued his accent from the ground.

Once he finally reached the surface he took off at a run towards the school. For a moment, he didn't register the fact that he was speeding much faster towards the castle than any mortal man could run, but in light of the nights events this information did not faze him in the least. Actually he was quite enjoying the momentum he was going at, it was almost, for lack of words, exhilarating.

In what seemed to him a blink of the eye he was standing at the entrance of the large stone building known as Hogwarts. Everything appeared fine on the outside, but he knew that appearances could be deceiving. Now, with a certain since of apprehension he opened the large double doors that led into the main entrance hall. He quickly used all his new found senses to search for any minute sign of human life.

He could hear several heart beats. Obviously with the lack of talking and commotion these were not those of students. He figured that all students had most likely already been sent home for one reason or another. He knew that these particular pulses could only below to one of two groups of people. They were either Professors or Death Eaters.

Snape headed in the direction of the Head Master's office. If the Dark Lord had conquered Hogwarts he would most likely be basking in glory in the headmaster's chair. If not, Severus was pretty certain he would find Professor McGonagall there. As he walked he caught his appearance in an ornamental mirror on the wall. Severus never was a vain man, in fact he barely ever looked into mirrors, but what he saw intrigued him. He doubled back to take a closer look. The being staring back at him had its normal chin length raven hair, except it no longer appeared greasy; no it was almost luminescent now. He noticed that his eyes were a deep red and that they stood out at great contrast against his milky white flesh. Snape briefly opened his mouth to reveal slightly extended canines.

He turned from the mirror and continued to the office. As he walked he briefly wondered if his appearance would send Minerva into a heart attack. He hoped not, up until Dumbledore's death he and the Professor had actually been on good terms, despite the house rivalry.

What of Voldemort? Would his appearance be enough to startle the Dark Lord? Maybe it would just distract him enough to give Snape time to cast the first spell, that is if Voldemort was actually the one in the office.

With all his inner rambling Severus had hardly realized that he had arrived at the place where the stone Gargoyle used to be. He vaguely wondered why it was not present, but did not dwell on it long for he had more pressing matters to attend to. Snape continued up the stairs and paused right before the door. He listened closely; there was a pulse behind the entrance. He drew in a harsh breath through his nose and realized with a start that he could smell this person from across the doorway. He took in another breath and began to analyze exactly what he smelled. He recognized the smell of some variety of floral shampoo, sugar cookies, and he could smell, to his shock, the distinct warmness of this person's blood. He was suddenly parched again.

Snape stopped breathing. This was McGonagall. He could not drink from her; he had to regain some form of self control. Snape had always been excellent at control, that's what had made him such a powerful wizard. Breathing was habit, his body was dead, and he didn't need it. He knew that if he only breathed when necessary to speak that he could carry out a conversation. As an added precaution he would also ask her to perform a shield charm. With this sure in his head he knocked on the door.

* * *

Reviews Please!


	3. A Proposition

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I J.K. Rowling. Wish I did and wish I was, but sadly no.

Author's not below

* * *

A Proposition

"Come in," Minerva called. She sounded quite flustered. Snape pushed open the door and stepped into the office. She was carrying an armful of mail from the windowsill over to her desk, however when she saw Snape she literally dropped what she was doing. She stared at him with a mix of surprise and utmost horror. Snape would not have been surprised if she fainted. At this thought the new Headmistress began to sway on her feet. "Minerva, you need to sit." She silently obeyed. Severus gave her a couple of minutes to calm down before he spoke again.

"I'm going to ask you to do something a bit strange, but in light of the circumstances I don't believe that you will have any objection." Snape paused. He could imagine how sweet her blood would taste as it slid down his throat. Control, he needed to exorcize control. "Minerva I would like you to put a shield charm between us."

She did not hesitate in the slightest. In fact, as soon as the charm was up, she seemed to relax immensely. She finally spoke, her voice still a bit shaky. "I thought you were dead, we looked everywhere, we assumed the Death Eaters had taken your body." She took in a long straggly breath. "We did a memorial stone service for all who lost their lives in the battle; your name was at the top with the highest honors. We all said you were a hero. At this moment, however, I don't know what you are."

"Oh, I think you know exactly what I am Minerva." The Professor studied Snape with the utmost severity. Her eyes suddenly flashed in a since if understanding. She gasped and stuttered out her answer, "Vampire." She then took a moment to reevaluate him and said another simple word, "How."

Snape looked at her, she really wasn't taking this well. "I don't believe that information is any of your business, however I will tell you if you answer a few questions of mine." She nodded her head in agreement. "First, as it is obvious Voldemort has been defeated; I want to know exactly how." She looked relieved; this was a question she was used to getting. She quickly launched into the epic tale of how Harry had saved all wizard kind and how all who had been under the Imperious Curse had been set free.

Snape listened attentively at her recount, and when a sudden thought occurred to him. "Minerva, I do have to ask you, how long has it been since I was announced dead?" She looked up at the ceiling for a second in thought and then turned her attention back to him. "You've been missing since the Battle of Hogwarts and that was eight days ago."

Severus was slightly surprised; he never would have guessed it had been so long. In a way it made perfect since though. When Nigini had attacked him it had caused his body severe damage. He could only imagine that at a minimum he had obtained at least a few broken ribs, not to mention the bite itself. He knew that vampire blood had great healing properties, and to mend all his wounds would have taken some time.

"Now, Severus I want to know exactly what happened to you!" Minerva was getting very inpatient with him. He didn't exactly wish to tell her everything that had happened so he covered the basics. He told her of how Nigini had bitten him, which of course she already knew. He continued to tell of how he had been dying on the floor when his sire had come to call. Severus conveniently left out how he had left his body and started to accent upwards, he really didn't believe she needed to know that bit of information.

When he had finished his explanation Minerva again took to looking up at the ceiling in great thought. After about five minutes of silence she again began to address him.

"I have no idea what I'm going to do with you. If the Daily Prophet finds out about this they'll have a field day. On the other hand we could just go to the press and present that you're not a danger to society." He felt as if he were a student here again being reprimanded and dealt with by his professor. Snape also couldn't help wondering if he were a danger to society. He seemed to be handling his meeting with McGonagall well, but what about strangers? Could he restrain himself with people he had no connection with? He also was taken aback that she was so willing to help him. "You trust me?"

Minerva thought a second and then nodded. "I trust that you have control, more control than the books say fledgling vampires are supposed to have. I would say it probably has something to do with your Wizarding blood." As she finished she raised her wand and took down the barrier between them as to prove a point. Snape felt a little uncomfortable without a safety net, but he did not comment on this.

He suddenly wondered if McGonagall's sudden trust in him had anything to do with how he had helped Potter inspiration struck, "Do you trust me enough to allow me to stay on as a professor?" McGonagall pondered this a moment. "Yes, I think you can, you'll have all summer to learn to control your hunger, so I don't see that you would be a threat to the students. I do fear you will be disappointed with the position I can offer though. Unfortunately the post of Defense against the Dark Arts teacher has been filled by none other than Molly Weasley."

Seeing Snape's surprise she decided to elaborate. "She almost has an empty house now. She needed something to occupy her time and after she single handedly defeated Bellatrix Lestrange we offered her the job. With the Defense against the Dark Arts position filled the only one left is potions, seeing as after the battle Slughorn decided to quit. He said he wasn't up to so much action." She scowled.

Severus would have normally been put out at the idea of not being able to teach his favorite subject, but having the potions lab to his disposal would be very convenient when he had to make the potions described in Sterling Knox's letter. Snape quickly agreed to continue at the school, once again as Potions Master.

* * *

A/N: This is not as good as the last two chapters, but it needed to be done. I'm most likely going to jump twenty years into the future in the next chapter and begin with the real story because up till this point I've just been laying a foundation. IDK, just don't stop reading because of this lousy chapie.


	4. Twenty Years Later

Sorry it took so long to update!

Twenty Years Later

Lily Potter roamed through the train trying to find a compartment. She had just bid her family farewell and was overly excited to be beginning her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding. Her head was filled to bursting with thoughts of what the school year would bring.

Lily poked her head into a compartment to find her two brothers, James and Albus, already seated. Unfortunately for her they weren't the only ones, it seemed that the whole section was full. She shot an annoyed look at her elder siblings, who continued the conversation they held without even pausing to give apologies, and with an exasperated huff began to roll her large trunk down the aisle again.

She really did get tired of being left out of everything when it came to her brothers. They never had paid her any attention. She supposed this was because she was a girl and, let's face it, she did have a few odd quirks that no one in her family could figure out.

Up ahead she could see a compartment that's door still remained open. Sighing with relief she lugged her belongings into the compartment. As she looked around she noticed that the whole box was empty. That is with the exception of one blonde haired boy perched in the corner. She recognized the boy as none other than Scorpius Malfoy.

She remembered what her Uncle Ron had said about the Malfoy family and hesitated a second before making a decision. She would sit here. She noisily stored her things and let out her comical looking tri-colored cat before finally throwing herself unceremoniously into the seat directly in front of Scorpius.

He was reading, what looked to be a Muggle book. In fact, he looked so engrossed in this piece of literature he hadn't even paid her any notice. This simply would not do. "Um, excuse me." He looked up from his book with a confusion etched on to his face. "Are you talking to me?" he held no sign of meaning this as a sarcastic remark, it appeared he was actually shocked that she had addressed him.

Lily looked around the compartment and then back at the object of the conversation. "Yeah, I guess so, unless I've gone completely bonkers and was talking to Grizabella over there." She nodded her head towards her confused looking cat, which was chasing its tail. Scorpius looked over at the animal. "Is it alright? I've never seen a cat behave like that." The feline continued pursuit of her own tail, hissing every time she managed to sink her teeth into it.

"Well yeah, she's always like that. I got her about two years ago from my Aunt Hermione's cats litter. Unfortunately the mother cat liked to move the kittens around too much and dropped Grizzy down the stairs." Scorpius smirked. "So basically you have a cat with brain damage." He suddenly pulled his face into a frown and looked at her. "Your aunt, she's a Weasley?" Lily nodded her head in affirmation.

"May I ask your name?" He seemed a bit worried now. She looked a bit surprised at the fact she had totally forgotten to introduce herself "I'm Lily, um, Lily Potter."

Scorpius looked a small bit apprehensive. "Well, I'm sorry you've gotten all comfortable in this compartment." Lily gave him a puzzled look as he continued. "I mean, I know you're going to want to move seats once you know who I am. I should have told you as soon as you sat down."

She quickly interrupted him, "I already know who you are Scorpius, and guess what. I don't care. Unless you give me a better reason to change seats I'm afraid I won't be moving." Scorpius appeared slightly taken aback by Lily's declaration. "Is that why you were sitting alone; because of your last name?" He nodded his head. "Yes, everyone else here thinks my family are bloody dark wizards, or, if they're parent's family were supporters of You-Know-Who, blood traitors."

She looked at him closely, studying his every feature. He had the physical traits of his father before him, blonde hair and grey eyes. His eyes, she discovered as she peered into them, held no signs of evil, a slight tinge of cunning maybe at most, but not anything she could openly distinguish as bad. In fact his eyes portrayed a deep since of loneliness. She resolved then and there to attempt to change that.

She realized that she had been silent for at least five minutes since his last statement and hurried to rectify the problem by asking the first question that popped into her head. "What were you reading?" He looked at the book in his lap and turned it so she could see the front cover. "Wicked by Gregory McGuire, it's always fun to read about magic from a muggles point of view." She nodded in agreement, yes that was always fascinating.

They talked about everything from muggle literature to Quidditch. She was pleasantly surprised that although Scorpius was a tad spoiled, he wasn't all together arrogant. Their conversation was interrupted by a rapt knock on the door and the information that they would be arriving at Hogsmeade Station in an hour. With that information both Scorpius and Lily went their separate ways to change.

About ten minutes they both entered back into the compartment. Lily was suddenly very nervous. "Hey, Scorp? I was just wondering what Hogwarts is like, I mean of course my brothers have told me all sorts of things, but what's your opinion being a second year and all." She felt like she was rambling but the butterflies in her stomach refused to let her stay silent.

"Well it's alright I suppose, they do teach you some interesting things every once in a while. I guess I just haven't enjoyed it because of how people treat me. You would think I had the plague." She gave him a sympathetic look and wrapped her arms around him in a brief hug. It was amazing how much she had grown to like him already.

"What about the teachers, what are they like?" He pondered this for a moment. "Well, there's Longbottom, he's a bit of an idiot at times, but competent enough. He teaches Herbology. Professor Harding, who teaches Transfiguration, she hates me, I swear. Um, oh your Grandmother, of course you already know her. And then there's Professor Snape."

Scorpius leaned in as if to divulge a great secret. "He's a vampire."

A/N: Another dull chapter sooo sorry, I do have plans for this story in the future so keep reading. Oh yeah, I'm looking for a beta, please let me know if your interested.


	5. Fire

Fire

She chuckled lightly to herself. "Very funny, trying to frighten the new girl are we?" Scorpius shook his head no and continued. "It's true, my father told me. About ten years ago people started getting suspicious; they knew something was amiss with the professor, what with his never aging and all. Then Hagrid started complaining about decreased deer populations in the forbidden forest and what not. Snape finally told the Ministry of Magic what he was." Lily had unconsciously leaned in towards Scorpius, intent on the story he was telling.

"The press of course would have gone wild. Professor and war hero a vampire, it would have been the story of the year. The Ministry shut that lot up though; they knew that if parents found out they would quickly withdraw their children from Hogwarts. The Minister actually wanted to sack Snape and be done with it, but your father wouldn't hear of it."

Her father, she had never heard of this before. "My dad says that it's only because of your father's testimony in front of the Wizengamot that Snape still teaches at Hogwarts. Of course most students are under the fake impression that he's using some sort of glamour charm to appear young and have no idea that he hasn't aged in twenty years. I think that your brothers and I are the only students who actually know. Your brother James is constantly mocking Snape about it. Once I heard that he spelled the potions lab full of vampire bats as a practical joke."

Her brothers knew about this? It was all just so typical! Not, that she cared at all about some teacher being a bloodsucker, it was just that her dad never told her anything. Scorpius looked at how Lily's hands were clinched in her lap and came to the realization that he had somehow upset her. "What's wrong?" he asked.

It took her a moment to realize he was addressing her. "Oh nothing, just that my father doesn't tell me anything," She spat out. "Well I'm sure he just didn't want to frighten you." Scorpius replied.

Of course not she was his fragile little girl, apparently if she were told everything her brothers were she'd shatter into a million tiny pieces.

Scorpius reached for her hand, intent on providing some form of comfort. Upon making contact he felt the most intense burning sensation and quickly pulled his hand back giving a shocked sound of surprise and pain. The area of his hand that had touched hers was now a brilliant blistering red. He backed up against the compartment wall as far away from her as possible.

"You burnt me!" he exclaimed in a hurt voice. She couldn't believe what had just occurred. How did she keep on doing stuff like this? Her wand was in her pocket. She didn't know wandless magic either. "I'm, I'm so sorry; it was an accident I would never purposefully hurt anyone. You have to believe me. I just get angry sometimes and…" She trailed off.

He looked at her as if seeing her for the first time. "And what?" He urged her to continue. She knew she would have to tell him, she just had never told anyone before now. "And, things burn. I don't know how it's possible they just do. It started about a month ago, my brother Albus was teasing me about not being able to fly properly on my broom and I got angry at him. I just remember how mad I was and how I wished he couldn't ride properly either. Shortly after that thought his broom burst into flame; luckily he wasn't riding it at the time. No one really thought twice about that incident though, seeing as underage wizards often display magic before being issued a wand. The scary thing was that no one could put out the fire I started. They tried spells, water, but nothing worked. The fire only stopped when I told it to."

Scorpius stared at her in awe still clutching his burnt appendage to his chest. "I told myself I could control this strange sort of power, and I've been practicing, practicing really hard in secret. But I can't. Look what I've done to your hand! And that's just from you touching me. What if I got really angry about something? What if I totally lost control?" Lily gazed guiltily at her new friend's injury.

Scorpius's eyes suddenly had a strange gleam to them she hadn't seen before, they almost looked greedy. "You do realize what you could do with that sort of power if you trained it don't you? What anyone would give to have it. You said no one can put it out but you. If people knew the extent of your power they would do anything you say. You could have anything in the worl…"

Lily hastily cut in, "How could you ever think I could ever want that? People would be terrified of me. Don't you think I've thought about what I could do? Destroy an entire city, set someone in my family on fire by accident, or maybe burn down my new school. This power I've been cursed with horrifies me. You must also realize how frightened I am the ministry will find out. What do you think they would do? They have been on the lookout for potential threats ever since You-Know-Who, do you even think they would hesitate one second before labeling me as dangerous and throwing me in a flame retardant cell until I die."

Scorpius appeared horrified by the end of Lily's rant and lifted a shaking hand to point at her. He simply spoke three words. "You're on fire." Indeed she was, her whole body was engulfed in flames, yet she wasn't burning. She supposed her mad ravings at Scorpius had taken more of a toll than she had thought. She quickly extinguished herself and turned fully to face him.

"I'm sorry if I scared you and I'm extremely sorry about your hand. I really like you Scorpius and, although I just met you, consider you my friend. I just need you to promise not to tell anyone about how you got burnt; I promise under no circumstances will I ever hurt you again." She stretched out her hand for him to grasp as proof.

Scorpius faltered for a second and then reached out his own hand to meet hers. He was not burnt this time.

Scorpius and Lily parted ways when they departed the train, having promised to meet back up once inside the school. Lily had collected herself and joined the rest of the nervous first years standing by Hagrid: while Scorpius had joined all the rest of the student body at the carriages.

As her boat drifted across the moonlit lake she couldn't help being grateful that Scorpius had agreed to be her friend, even knowing of her abilities. She could always use a confident, seeing as her own family didn't even know of her strange powers. She realized she would have to try to distance herself from everyone. After what had transpired on the train she couldn't risk letting anyone else in on her big secret. No, that would be too dangerous. Someone could get hurt.

She was almost unbelieving in how much her life had changed in the past month. She had tried to hide everything from her family, but they still were worried about her. She would have to find a way to distance herself from them.

Then it hit her, of course! Her whole family was in Gryffindor. Not just Albus and James, but even her extended family. All she had to do was get into a different house. She had heard that it was possible to sway the sorting hats decision, her own father had. The question was what house she would ask to be placed in.

Scorpius was in Slytherin. Her brothers despised everyone in that whole house. If she asked to be put into Slytherin there would be no chance her brothers would bother her. That's where she would ask to be placed.

Lily took in her surroundings. Now that she had some course of action she could enjoy the scenery. The lake was quite lovely at night, with the full moon reflecting onto it.

Severus Snape had grown to hate meal time at the school. He hated even more the start of year feast. All those warm bodies in such close proximity to him, it was delectably tempting. He avoided almost all regular meals because of this, but Minerva insisted he attend occasion banquets. He would be fine of course. He had a mug full of craving reducing potion in front of him and had just visited the enchanted forest the night before to feed.

He swirled the orange liquid around in his glass and stole a glance at all the familiar faces of the second through seventh years. He saw hid godson, Scorpius Malfoy, sitting all alone at the end of the Slytherin table flipping through some piece of muggle fiction. Snape was not one who often felt pity, but he had to admit the boy was quite tragic.

He let his eyes roam over the rest of the student body. His face contorting into a sneer when he saw the two Potter boys sitting together, obviously feeding the other Gryffindors some rubbish about their many magical accomplishments.

The two boys put their heads together as if whispering and turned their attention towards the end of the Slytherin table. James lifted his wand from beneath the table and pointed it at none other than Snape's godson.

Sensing the hostility pointed his direction; Scorpius lifted his eyes from his book and glared accusingly at the two Potters. "I really wouldn't do that if I were you." He said with an air of indifference. Both Potters glanced at each other and Albus took the bait, "Why would that be, insect?"

Scorpius gave a small smirk and retorted. "I just really think your sister would be very upset." Both brothers looked a little confused, but had no time to retort as the double doors swung open and the first years stepped in.

Snape was a small bit amused at Scorbius's comment. Was he using the youngest Potter to get to his rivals or did he really have a friendship with the girl. His thoughts were interrupted by the first hunger pang of the evening shocking though him, no doubt brought about by the vast amount of first years now present.

Snape took a sip of his potion. All the first years had now filed in and were standing in a line to be sorted. Snape leaned back in his chair and idly listened to the headmistress's calling of names and the hat's declarations.

The strangest thing was that every time the line moved up, his hunger clawed at his insides harder. He continued gulping his potion, now with vigor. Everything was of course fine. He obviously had not fed enough the night before and was paying for it now. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on other matters.

"Potter, Lily!" McGonagall's stern voice sounded. Snape's eyes promptly opened and locked with Lily's green ones. At that very instant the burning sensation of thirst flared hotter than it ever had before. Snape quickly reached for his potion. Shit! He had consumed all of it. How could he have gone through a whole mug so quickly? He was on fire with want. He would leave the Great Hall, hide in the shadows of a corridor, and ambush her on her way to the dormitories.

No, it would not come to that! He had to leave that much was certain, but he would retreat to his dungeons instead. Snape quickly stood up, knocking his chair over in the process, and fled the room.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry about the long wait! A warning to all: I may be doing some revising of this story. I could also be changing the name from Bitten to something along the lines of Burnt. I am also still looking for a beta by the way. review please.


End file.
